The VaRTM process is a method for molding a product made of composite material containing reinforcing fiber base material (such as glass fiber or carbon fiber) or the like.
In a conventional VaRTM process, a workpiece laid up on a jig is sealed with a vacuum bag film, in which a vacuum is produced. The vacuum lets resin (liquid) in a resin reservoir pass through a resin supply pipe communicating with the inside of the vacuum bag film, distributes the resin to one side or both sides of the workpiece through a resin distribution sheet (an injection medium) covering the workpiece, and then impregnates the workpiece with the resin <for example, see Patent Literature 1 listed below>. Excess resin is discharged from the workpiece through a resin discharging sheet (a discharge medium).